


Happy Birthday, Naruto

by ammiehawk



Series: Wands, Guns, and Kunai [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday's are usually fun, unless of course you're name is Naruto Uzumaki. Find out what changes occur as he comes of age. Side to Castle Guards. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Naruto

Happy Birthday, Naruto

By Ammie Hawk

 

Summary: Birthday's are usually fun, unless of course you're name is Naruto Uzumaki. Find out what changes occur as he comes of age. Side to Castle Guards. Hope you enjoy.

 

Disclaimer: So not mine!

 

October 10th was never a good day, at least if your name was Naruto Uzumaki. He’d finally figured out why no one wanted him around on that day. It took him twelve years and one annoying, back-stabbing sensei, but he knew. It was all because of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox, who was sealed inside him. Not that he blamed the fox, in fact he quite liked him.

This year, the year of his fifteenth birthday and his coming of age (1), however, was different. Two days before the event, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, had called him to her office. She didn’t tell him it was for a mission so he dressed in a casual outfit that no longer had much orange in it, amazingly enough. Don’t get me wrong, he still liked orange, it’s just that he didn’t like wearing it all the time anymore, it drew too much attention when he went out.

He decided that since she hadn’t said it was urgent or anything, he’d take a leisurely walk to the Hokage tower, instead of taking to the rooftops like usual. He saw several people out and about, preparing for the day, or for the festival in two days time.

When he was younger, before finding out about Kyuubi, he had always longed to go to the festival, but he had never been allowed. If he ever tried to sneak out, he’d find himself accosted by two or three ANBU and escorted back to his apartment. He had finally stopped trying the previous year, when he started his own ANBU training.

He watched the shop keepers as he meandered along, none of them paying him much attention. He was used to this, so it didn’t bother him. He nodded when he saw Ayame, the daughter of the ramen shop owner, but didn’t stop to chat, knowing what would happen to his wallet if he did.

Half an hour after he began his trek, he arrived at his destination. He took the steps two at a time, never one to actually walk up them normally.

“Hello, Naruto,” the ANBU guard, a hawk, at the door greeted him.

“Good morning,” he nodded back, not using his name out of respect for his position, and the fact that he couldn’t quite place the voice.

“Here to see Lady Tsunade?” the ANBU asked curiously.

The blond beamed, finally recognizing the voice. It was Neji Hyuuga, one of his good friends as far back as their Genin days, when he’d first met the prodigy.

“Yeah, she said she wanted to see me,” he chuckled. “Can I go in?”

“I believe she is expecting you,” Neji nodded.

Naruto went into the Hokage’s office, still chuckling slightly, but stopped as he saw the sleeping form of his village leader. With all the stealth of being an ANBU provided, he went over to the desk. He propped his elbows on the surface and rested his whiskered cheeks in his hands, a mischievous grin taking form.

“Grandma Tsunade!” he yelled as loud as he dared with her in close proximity.

The Hokage’s head shot up in alarm, her eyes rapidly blinking away the vestiges of sleep. She looked around for the intruder to her nap… I mean important paperwork. Her eyes finally landed on the grinning blond leaning casually on her desk.

“Stupid brat,” she hissed. “You know better than to come in here uninvited.”

“Oh, but Grandma Tsunade,” his grin broadened at the vein twitching in her forehead, “you did invite me. In fact, I probably should’ve been here earlier, but thought a peaceful stroll around Konoha would do me some good.”

“Impertinent brat, I told you never to call me that,” she glared at him. “Now get out before I have you thrown out.”

“Listen, _Lady_ Tsunade,” he made sure to put emphasis on the title, “I don’t mind the fact that you called me here and I find you sleeping, but kicking me out before telling me why I was called in the first place is exceedingly rude, and I should know, Iruka-sensei tells me that all the time.”

“Oh right,” she lost some of her anger and annoyance. “I did call you here. The council has a mission for you.”

“What kind of mission?” he asked suspiciously.

“You are to deliver these documents to Suna,” she handed him a scroll. “They are for the Kazekage’s eyes only, so don’t even think about trying to read them. The Kazekage shall give you further instructions once you arrive.”

“Fine, whatever,” he tucked the scroll into his pocket. “When do I leave?”

“As soon as possible,” she replied, a mischievous gleam lurking in her eyes.

“Do I need to go as an ANBU?” he asked quietly.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” she shook her head. “Just pack for a few days and head out. Dismissed.”

“Hai!” he bowed respectfully and left the room.

“Good luck, Naruto,” Neji said as soon as he left the office.

“Yeah, take care of yourself, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” a second ANBU, a wolf, had joined the Hyuuga in guarding the door.

“Thanks Neji, Kiba,” he smirked before taking off down the hall.

“NARUTO!” they hollered after him, but didn’t dare leave their posts.

It was with a much lighter step that Naruto made his way back to his apartment to pack for his trip to Suna. He packed his backpack hurriedly, not really paying attention to what he was throwing inside, his mind was preoccupied with his new mission. Maybe, if time allowed, he’d be able to see Gaara while he was there. He hadn’t seen the redhead since his run-in with the Akatsuki a few months back, and he was loathe to say he missed his fellow jinchuuriki, well formerly anyway, he wasn’t much of a jinchuuriki with Shukaku gone.

 **“Kit, are you sure you want to see him?”** Kyuubi asked quietly from inside his head. **“You know he owes you two life debts, he might not take too well to your presence.”**

‘Shut it, Kyu,’ the blond was all too familiar with these occurrences to mind too much over the fox’s presence in his head. ‘I don’t want to think negatively about Gaara, he’s my friend after all.’

 **“Whatever you say, kit,”** the fox curled back up in his cage. **“But don’t come crying to me if he doesn’t feel like being overly friendly with you.”**

‘I’ll keep that in mind, you damn fox,’ Naruto rolled his eyes as he shouldered his pack.

He left the village at a run. If he paced himself, he could reach Suna by nightfall or early morning at the latest. Of course, that would mean not stopping for anything other than basic necessities, but he was sure he could make it. In fact, he was determined to. And if the Kazekage didn’t have anything that sent him out of Suna, he was going to spend a few days there, just to be out of his village over the 10th. Of course, he’d never admit that to anyone but himself. He would never let anyone see the pain his birthday usually caused him.

It was rather late when he finally reached the Village Hidden in the Sand, well after midnight actually, but he thought he’d try his luck and see if the Kazekage was still up and willing to see him. He knew Tsunade sometimes worked late, and even stayed up all night occasionally, that’s why he never got upset with her anymore if she was sleeping when he came to visit her. He knew the pressures put on a kage and he was still bound and determined to become one, despite this fact, or maybe in spite of it, he wasn’t too sure.

He reached the large structure he assumed was the Kazekage’s residence and slipped inside. He didn’t see any guards at the gate, so why bother waiting, right? He made his way through the deserted corridors, wondering if he shouldn’t just call it a night and try again in the morning. Suddenly, he spied two masked figures beside a closed door. He’d found it! And by the looks of it, the Kazekage was still in.

“Excuse me?” he called, he didn’t feel like being seen as a threat at the moment, all things considered.

“What do you want?” the figure on the left, a male, snapped, eyeing him through his mask. “You shouldn’t be here, not at this hour.”

“Well, I have an important message from the Hokage,” he held up the scroll, giving them a little white lie wouldn’t hurt would it. “I was told to deliver it as soon as I arrived in the village.”

“I’ll see if he’s willing to see you,” the second ANBU, a female this time, replied.

She slipped inside the office, while Naruto was left in the hall with her counterpart. He couldn’t help but feel that he knew this shinobi from somewhere, but wasn’t that impossible. The only people he knew from Suna were Gaara and his siblings. He’d not even met the new Kazekage for crying out loud.

“So…” the blond fidgeted nervously, fishing for a conversation. “Does the Kazekage usually work this late?”

“Occasionally,” the ANBU shrugged.

‘Of course,’ Naruto mused silently. ‘They wouldn’t tell an outsider their leader’s work habits, it could lead to assassination attempts or something like that.’

 **“For once you decide to use that brain of yours,”** Kyuubi laughed. **“I was wondering if it’d ever kick in, kit.”**

‘For the last time, shut it, Kyu,’ the blond growled.

“Whoa, don’t growl at me,” the ANBU snapped, taking a step away from him.

“Sorry, it wasn’t directed at you,” Naruto shrugged. “I just had a stupid thought run through my head.” ‘Fox is more like it!’

The door opened and the female ANBU stepped back into the corridor. The two men in the hall looked at her expectantly.

“He will see you,” she nodded, motioning for him to enter. “Just don’t try and upset him.”

“Thanks,” he waved and opened the door.

The high backed chair the Kazekage was in was turned to face the window opposite him, which had a remarkable view of the moon over the town. He cleared his throat as he fell to a knee, his head bowed out of respect for the foreign dignitary. He could tell the chair had swiveled around, but he didn’t dare raise his eyes.

“You have a message for me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Hai,” Naruto pulled the scroll out and held it out for the Kazekage.

A pale hand fell into his vision and removed the scroll before he heard footsteps retreating to the desk. He heard the rustle of parchment and knew the Kazekage was reading the scroll. A moment later, he heard the paper being set on the desk.

“Do you know what this says?” the Kazekage asked in a monotone.

“No sir,” he shook his head, still not looking up. “I was told it was for your eyes only.”

“Very well,” again with the monotone.

‘What’s up with this guy?’ Naruto wondered silently, as he heard Kyuubi chuckling in the background, but otherwise the fox stayed silent.

He heard fingers snap and the door opened, bringing both ANBU into the chamber. He heard the male cough slightly, possibly hiding a snicker.

“Our guest needs quarters for three days,” the Kazekage said quietly, still in a monotone. “Prepare them, Kankuro.”

“Hai!” the male crossed his arm over his chest in salute and dashed from the quarters.

“Temari, prepare a meal, I’m sure he has not eaten.”

She nodded and left silently. Naruto was really confused now, not being the brightest of people. Weren’t those Gaara’s siblings’ names?

“You shall be staying here, as my guest, for three days,” the Kazekage addressed the blond. “The Hokage has requested it, and who am I to deny her? Someone will be along to fetch you at the end of your stay, you are not to go off alone. That is my order. Does that offend you?”

Naruto shook his head, who was he to argue with the Kazekage? Although, inside he was seething.

‘Who does this bastard think he is?’ the blond ranted silently. ‘I’m fucking Naruto Uzumaki, the fucking Kyuubi vessel, I don’t need a fucking babysitter.’

 **“And Gaara was the fucking Shukaku vessel, and look what happened to him,”** Kyuubi chimed in, **“and not all that long ago either, kit, remember that.”**

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever, stupid fucking fox,’ Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Get up, Naruto,” the Kazekage sighed, showing the first trace of emotions; annoyance. “You look ridiculous sitting there, sulking.”

“I don’t sulk, you fucking…” the blond snapped, raising his head, but stopped immediately.

“Indeed,” amused jade orbs studied him, a nonexistent brow raised curiously. “You could have fooled me.”

“Gaara?” Naruto questioned needlessly, getting to his feet.

“Who did you think it was?” he asked. “The elders agreed to my appointment just after I was returned from the Akatsuki. Did you not wish to see me while you were here?”

“No, quite the opposite,” the blond shook his head. “I planned on finding you after I delivered my message to the Kazekage, to see if I could spend the next few days with you.”

“Have a seat, Naruto,” Gaara motioned to a chair opposite himself. “Temari should be back soon, and we shall go to dinner, as I have not eaten yet either.”

“What about Kankuro?” Naruto asked curiously, taking the offered chair.

“I’m sure he shall join us as well,” the redhead shrugged. “He never passes up the opportunity for a meal.”

As if on cue, both Temari and Kankuro entered the room once again.

“Did I hear something about Temari cooking dinner?” the brunet asked, having removed his mask when he was preparing Naruto’s rooms.

Naruto burst out laughing at how accurate Gaara was in assessing his siblings. The four of them made their way to the private quarters of the Kazekage and shared a pleasant meal before retiring for the night.

The next day, Naruto ended up sleeping late. No one seemed to mind, though. He discovered breakfast was waiting for him, along with a note from Gaara. The note apologized to him that Gaara couldn’t be with him for the day, as he had several urgent matters to deal with, but promised that Naruto would have his undivided attention the following day, when he would personally show the blond around the village.

So without anything better to do, Naruto crashed out in the Kazekage’s living room, absently flipping through channels on the television. He ended up falling asleep just after lunch, which he took alone as all three of the siblings were working. Apparently, Temari and Kankuro were Gaara’s personal ANBU guards, and he would not work unless they were stationed outside his door. He didn’t know if it was because Gaara felt safe with them around, or whether he wanted to keep them safe by having them in his presence.

888888

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, four ANBU, a hawk, wolf, tiger, and deer, stood in the Hokage’s office. The Fifth studied the four men before her agitatedly. She knew they would not let her down, but she wasn’t quite sure if Naruto had trusted them with his deep, dark secret.

“I have a mission for the four of you,” she sighed. “I’m assuming you all know what tomorrow is?”

“It is the Kyuubi festival,” the hawk said quietly. “The day the village celebrates the defeat of the nine-tailed fox.”

“Indeed it is,” she nodded. “Now, normally, all missions under the classification of A are cancelled, but I am assigning you four to a B-ranked observation mission.”

A sigh issued from the deer, “Just say it, we’re guarding Naruto during the celebration, troublesome woman.”

She eyed the deer appreciatively, if anyone could’ve figured this out, he could, “Yes, that is my plan. But might I enquire as to how you know he is guarded on this particular day?”

“I have never seen him at the festival,” the deer shoved his hands into his pockets lazily. “And last year, after he returned from his training, I tried to visit him, only to be stopped by two ANBU.”

“But I thought he was sent out of the village on a mission?” the wolf cocked his head curiously. “Why would he need guarding if he’s not even here?”

“He isn’t here,” the blonde woman sighed, resting her chin on her steepled fingers. “I have sent him to Suna for his protection. However, the only people who know he is gone are standing in this room. For this reason, I am placing the four of you on surveillance of his apartment, to make certain no one tries to get to him.”

“Why would someone do that?” the wolf asked indignantly. “Naruto’s a great guy. He’d never do anything to anyone, except maybe pull a prank now and then.”

“Do any of you know what Naruto is?” she locked them all in a fierce glare.

“Well, yeah,” the wolf scoffed. “All of us who were Genin with him know about the Kyuubi.”

“That is precisely why he needs protecting,” the Hokage sighed, trying to keep a firm reign on her temper. “Some of the villagers, especially on this day, want nothing more than to have him eliminated. I, however, will not allow that to happen, just as my predecessor did.”

“We shall do what we must, to ensure no one finds out about his whereabouts,” the tiger spoke up for the first time.

“Good,” she nodded. “You will each pair off and take shifts between actually being inside the apartment and guarding the perimeter. Now I want you all to remove your masks for a moment.”

The four complied without a word. She eyed them all again.

“Neji,” she addressed the Hyuuga, “you live in the Hyuuga compound, correct?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“And you, Kiba and Shino, you two live in the Inuzuka complex, right?”

“Yeah,” Kiba blushed slightly, not too many people knew his boyfriend was living with him.

“Shikamaru, what about you?” she turned to the fourth and final one. “Do you still live in the Nara district?”

“No ma’am,” he shook his head. “I moved out just after my birthday, wanting the freedom that came with coming of age. And I wanted to be away from my mom, she’s scary sometimes.”

“Do you have a house?” she locked him in her gaze. “And room to spare?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Asuma-sensei arranged for me to live close to him.”

“Very well,” the Hokage pushed to her feet. “I have a request for you, Shikamaru Nara. As the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves it is my duty to protect the citizens as well as the ninja in my employ. I am formally requesting that you open your home to Naruto Uzumaki. If you are willing, he will move in as soon as he returns from Suna. I don’t expect you to give him charity, he earns money, he can help with the bills and such. I just can’t, in good conscience, allow him to continue living alone in that god forsaken apartment. I will expect you, however, to keep an eye on him whenever he is in the village.”

“This is such a drag,” he sighed. “I suppose you want your answer now?”

“That would be best,” she nodded.

“Alright,” he sighed again, closing his eyes. “Naruto’s not too bad. I’ll put up with him if it keeps him safe.”

“Good, I’m glad that’s settled,” she smirked at the four of them. “Dismissed.”

The four ANBU slipped their masks back into place and disappeared in four identical clouds of smoke.

888888

The next day, Naruto awoke with a crick in his neck from having spent over twelve hours on the sofa. He stretched lazily, not really wanting to wake up yet, and didn’t even try to hide his expansive yawn. His eyes blinked slowly open, vaguely taking in his surroundings.

‘Huh?’ he mused silently. ‘Must’ve fallen asleep on the couch. I should get up and get breakfast. Lady Tsunade’s going to be upset if she finds out I’m lazing around on my day off. I should go train or something.’

 **“Uh, kit,”** the Kyuubi tried to hide his laughter. **“Do you realize what day this is?”**

‘Monday?’ Naruto rubbed his eyes, his gaze landing absently on something in the room. ‘Why are you asking you stupid fox? It’s too early to think.’

 **“Alright, your loss, not mine,”** the fox shrugged and curled his tails around himself.

Naruto blinked a couple times, waking himself up more. His brow furrowed when he finally registered just what, or should I say who, he was staring at.

“Gaara?” he asked confused. “How did you get here?”

“I walked in the front door,” the redhead replied. “It is my house, after all.”

“Oh,” it was almost as if one could hear the cogs working in Naruto’s brain. “Oh, right! I’m in Suna, a damn mission.”

 **“Now he realizes it,”** Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch,” the blond pointed out needlessly.

“Apparently,” Gaara smirked. “Are you ready to see my village?”

“Can you give me an hour or so?” Naruto asked, stretching out the kinks in his back. “I’d like a shower and some breakfast first.”

“Of course,” the Kazekage nodded, leaning back in the chair he occupied. “Just don’t take too long.”

“I won’t,” the blond jumped to his feet and almost ran down the hall, crashing into his door when he reached it.

“Was that Naruto?” Temari stuck her head in from the kitchen.

Gaara just gave her a blank stare, which clearly stated her question was pointless.

“Geeze, don’t bite my head off or anything,” she rolled her eyes. “I was just asking. Anyway, tell him that whenever he’s ready, breakfast is waiting.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to get one, Temari didn’t stick around for his response.

Half an hour later, Naruto emerged from his room, fully clothed with his hair slightly damp. Gaara watched him enter the living room once again, but didn’t say anything. He just got up from his chair and led the way into the kitchen for breakfast.

Temari had made a wonderful breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, and rolled omelets (2). Naruto felt a bit bereft that there wasn’t any ramen but quickly got over it and helped himself to anything within reach. Gaara watched him silently for a few moments, but then tucked in to his own food.

When their plates were cleared, Temari ushered both boys out of the house. Naruto wasn’t sure, but he felt like she was trying to get rid of them. He let it slide however, when he realized Gaara wasn’t upset by this.

Gaara led him around the village, showing him anything and everything, from the training grounds to the local shops. They didn’t talk much, except for Gaara explaining something occasionally, but it didn’t bother Naruto too much, he was too happy being with his friend to notice the silences.

It was almost dark when the two of them made their way back to the Kazekage residence. When they got inside, Naruto was surprised to find that all the lights were off. But once again taking his cue from Gaara, didn’t think much of it, Temari and Kankuro were probably out training.

Gaara didn’t turn on any lights but headed straight for the kitchen. Naruto followed him in silence. It wasn’t until they rounded the corner that Naruto realized what was going on. In the middle of the table was a large cake, with candles on it. Across the top in orange icing was ‘Happy Birthday, Naruto!’

“Guys?” he said quietly, his voice hoarse with raw emotion. “What is all this?”

“Happy Birthday, squirt,” Kankuro smiled as he flipped on the lights. “Gaara here told us that today was your birthday. Why didn’t you mention it before? We’d have thrown you a right party, with booze and the ladies.”

“Kankuro!” Temari admonished.

“You didn’t have to do this,” the blond Leaf shinobi shook his head. “I didn’t… I mean… no one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

 **“I smell cake,”** Kyuubi’s nose twitched. **“Must get the cake. Attack!”**

Naruto’s eyes suddenly glowed red and he took a step forward. But he caught himself and growled slightly.

‘Kyuubi!’ he yelled at the impatient fox. ‘Stop that!’

“Naruto?” Gaara laid his hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he smiled sheepishly. “I just think I need some cake.”

Three brows rose in question at this statement, before Gaara made a sound like he was choking. The other occupants of the room turned and looked at him in concern as he doubled over. He held up his hand to stop their worry, the other flying to his mouth to stop the strange sound coming forth, but couldn’t form any words.

“Gaara?” Naruto mimicked the Kazekage’s earlier action.

 **“Don’t worry about him, kit,”** Kyuubi growled slightly. **“There’s unprotected cake on the table, go for it.”**

The redhead coughed lightly and took a deep breath, straightening up, before looking at the occupants of the room once again. When his eyes landed on Naruto, he couldn’t help himself and started once again.

“It’s Kyuubi, isn’t it?” he choked out. “Kyuubi wants the cake.”

“What’s wrong with you, little brother?” Kankuro shook his head, not sure what to make of his brother’s actions.

“Shukaku was the same way about ice cream,” Gaara coughed once again, struggling for control. “Have you ever wondered why none was kept in the house?”

“Wait a minute,” Naruto looked at his friend in scandalized confusion. “Were you just laughing at me?”

 **“Cake! Hold the phone, he was laughing at me?”** Kyuubi’s tone was indignant. **“Oh, now he’s gonna pay. Come here punk, I’ll kick your ass. I did it once, I can do it again.”**

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at the fox’s actions. Gaara quickly joined him, having not gotten over his fit of giggles to begin with. Temari and Kankuro didn’t know what to make of the two laughing teens as they collapsed to the floor, each one rolling around in their laughing spree.

“If you two don’t stop, I’m going to eat all this cake myself,” Temari finally said.

**“Back off, bitch, the cake is mine!”**

Kyuubi took advantage of Naruto’s distracted state and took control. The blond jumped to his feet and pounced on the table, growling at Temari as she drew close. Kankuro noticed this and snatched his sister out of harm’s way.

“Whoa there, squirt, calm down a little, okay?” he said soothingly. “Temari’s not going to eat all the cake.”

“Naruto, get control!” Gaara finally found his feet and his voice.

“Huh?” the blond looked around curiously. “Are we gonna have cake now?”

“Hurry and serve the cake, Temari,” Gaara waved dismissively to his sister. “Put poor Naruto out of his misery.”

The blonde kunoichi quickly set each of them up with a large slice of cake. Kankuro produced a bottle of saké and poured four glasses. Kyuubi purred as Naruto took his first bite of the chocolate confection.

With Kyuubi finally sated, Naruto began enjoying the company of the three siblings, and even drew Kankuro into a friendly banter about who was the better ANBU. Gaara remained silent through their exchange, imbibing more than a fair share of alcohol. Temari had slipped off after finishing her piece of cake, muttering something about ‘boys’ as she left.

Finally Kankuro passed out at the kitchen table and Gaara decided it was time to get Naruto to bed, as the blond had also been ingesting alcohol like there was no tomorrow. He pushed to his feet, swaying slightly but still managing to stay on his feet, and approached the kitsune vessel. Naruto looked up at him as he helped him to his feet.

“Gaara,” he chuckled slightly, “are we gonna have some more fun now? I haven’t had this since… since… well I don’t know.”

The Kazekage just shook his head and draped Naruto’s arm over his shoulders, his arm secured around his waist to keep him on his feet. The two of them stumbled down the hall, neither of them sure of their footing. Gaara finally made it to an empty bedroom, not sure whose it was in his inebriated state. He led Naruto over to the bed and tried to deposit him onto the mattress but ended up falling, landing in a tangle of limbs.

“Damn, Gaara, didn’t know you were like that,” the blond giggled.

“Shut up,” he growled slightly. “Just go to sleep already.”

“Fine,” Naruto yawned, falling almost instantly asleep, as if he’d just been waiting for permission.

Gaara shook his head, ungracefully untangling himself from the sleeping teen and began to leave the room. He didn’t get too far, however, because Naruto reached out in his sleep and latched onto his arm, pulling him back down.

“Stay,” he muttered quietly.

The redhead had no choice, as the Kyuubi vessel’s grip was vicelike, so he laid down and wrapped his arm around his friend. Then Gaara did something he hadn’t done in years, he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
